And Baby Makes
by Noterwomann
Summary: Continuation of Hermione’s Gone. A short glimpse into the lives of Ron and Hermione as well as Harry and Ginny. Also shows the clever antics of Hero and Helena. AU Third Installment of the 'One and Only' Series
1. The Pensive

Chapter 1: The Pensive

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been removed of its four house tables and long benches. Instead they had been replaced with rows and rows of chairs set up in precise straight lines with a large isle down the middle. Every chair was filled, more had been brought in and still there were people standing along the walls. Hundreds of candles in the shades of red and gold hovered in the air casting a gentle glow over the occupants of the room. The dais that normally held the staff table had been cleared as well and was now decorated with hundreds of blood-red roses held in golden vases.

Harry Potter and Nathan Shanks stepped out of the room leading off the great hall that Harry had first been inside his fourth year when he was announced a Tri-Wizard participant. The room quieted at their appearance. Several minutes later Albus Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley joined the two men at the front of the room.

When everyone was in place the music started and Lizzie Connoly began her long march down the isle, a one and a half year old Helena toddling at her side, griping her hand with a gleeful look on her face from all the attention she was getting.

Ron smiled with pride as his youngest child was led to stand at Lizzie's side opposite Nate.

By this time, Ginny who was quiet pregnant with her own child, was halfway down the isle, Hero clinging tightly to her hand. Unlike her twin sister, Hero was not as fond of crowds.

As they drew closer to the dais Hero caught sight of her father and let go of her aunt's hand to run the rest of the way up the isle on wobbly legs and throw herself at her father's knees. Crouching down Ron scooped his daughter into his arms, gave her a reassuring hug and a loud comforting kiss before handing her to her aunt, who decided it was probably best to hold the baby through the rest of the ceremony.

Seeing that her sister was being held, Helena tried to crawl up Lizzie's leg to get into her arms as well. Lizzie smiled at the young girl as she too scooped the baby up and turned back down the isle as the music changed.

The large double doors opened to reveal Hermione dressed in a strapless muggle wedding gown complete with empire waist, two foot train, and lace overlay. Her hair was bound in a fashionable twist like she had warn the night of the Yule Ball their fourth year. Instead of a wedding veil a simple tiara graced her glossy mahogany hair. In her hands she held a bouquet of exquisite red roses.

Ron's breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life.

Hermione felt a large warm hand settle on her shoulder. She turned her head to see her husband standing at her side. He smiled down at her as he placed a gentle kiss to her soft lips before wrapping his arm around her waist to watch the other Hermione make her way down the isle on her father's arm.

"You're beautiful you know." He said in his softest voice.

Hermione's lips twitched slightly. "I did look beautiful that day, didn't I?"

Ron shook his head. "I wasn't talking about our wedding day." Hermione turned her head to see that Ron was staring down at her with his penetrating blue eyes. "You really are beautiful." His hand cupped her cheek softly as he tilted her chin up to capture her lips with his own. "You're even more stunning then the day I married you." Heart swelling, Hermione captured Ron's lips in another kiss.

"You only say that so I don't hex you." She murmured as she pulled away from his kiss.

Ron nipped playfully at her full bottom lip. "True," he chuckled as Hermione scowled, "but that doesn't mean that I don't believe it." Ron turned his focus back to the memory around them. "Do you want to stay and watch a little bit longer?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as together they walked down the isle, Ron's arm wrapped securely around her waist. By the time they had reached the head of the Great Hall Hermione from the past was just preparing her lips to speak her vows.

"Ron," she sucked in her bottom lip a split moment before she smiled up at him with love shining brightly in her eyes. "You have been my best friend for almost as long as I can remember." Tears began to glisten in her chocolate brown orbs. "You were the best friend I could have asked for. You made me laugh when I was feeling down. You made sure that I never got to smug about my studies. You proved to me time and again what it means to be a true Gryffindor." Her voice crackled under the strain of her unshed tears. "And you were always there for me. I knew I could always count on you to be my friend and my support. But all those years that we were friends, I had a secret. I was in love with you. And the happiest day of my life was the day that you finally admitted that you loved me too. You became my source of happiness in a world gone dim. And even when the world thought I was gone, you didn't give up on me. You never gave up on me; even when I gave you reason to. I love you for that. And I love you for making this the happiest day of my life. I love you Ron, with all my heart."

Dumbledore smiled at the slightly tearful couple, his own pale blue eyes glistening with tears of joy. Smiling his approval he turned to Ron and nodded his permission to begin.

"Hermione. My Mione." Tenderly Ron lifted his hand and laid it against the softness of her cheek. "I still remember the exact moment I fell in love with you, though I admit I was a fool who denied it for years." The crowd who was filled with many of the Gryffindor's they had gone to school with, chuckled softly at the memory of the two Gryffindors who had spent many years annoyingly blind to the truth, "It was the first time I met you on the Hogwarts Express. How could I not be enchanted by the bushy haired, know-it-all who came charging into my car determined to help a fellow student? I've always known you had a heart of gold, and I caught a glimpse of it for the first time that day. Over the next five years I found myself falling more and more in love with you, but I never dreamed I was worthy enough to have your love in return. How could the most beautiful, brilliant, kind hearted witch in the whole world fall in love with a fool like me after all? But somehow you did and I thank fate everyday for letting me find and fall in love with the perfect woman. I love you Hermione and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

The tears that had glistened in Hermione's eyes moments ago were now cascading down her cheeks in gentle torrents. Ron was so intent on the woman about to be his bride that he didn't even notice that a good portion of the Great Hall was filled with women who were trying valiantly to withhold their own tears, some succeeding but many failing. Worst was Molly Weasley who was absolutely tickled that her youngest son was so obviously in love with his bride. The realization improved her anxiety greatly. She hadn't admitted it to anyone, including Arthur, but a small part of her had feared that Ron's decision to marry Hermione had been greatly influenced by the realization that he was the father of her twins, Hero and Helena, even if it had been at her encouraging. She dismissed herself as being foolish once again when she saw the adoration the couple held for each other as they stared deep into the others eyes. No, they were in love just as Molly always suspected they were.

The slightly older Ron wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as Dumbledore began to recite the Wedding Rites.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man, Ronald Bilius Weasley,"

"Billius." They heard Harry chortle quietly, still highly amused by his best mate's middle name.

"to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Married Hermione whispered along with her counterpart, easing farther into Ron's protective arms.

Dumbledore smiled his pleasure before turning to Ron to repeat the rites. "Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley, take this woman, Hermione Jane Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The two Ron's chimed to gather though the older Ron pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek after saying them.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful." Dumbledore murmured in his happiness. Chuckling happily he turned to the two women holding the babies, "It's time for the rings."

Nodding the two attendants set the toddlers on their feet and scooted them towards their parents. Hero ran quickly on her short legs to her father while Helena stood there a moment and beamed at the crowd until Hermione called her name gaining the small child's attention. Giving the crowd a last wistful look she hurried to her mother and went into her arms.

Ron had already pulled the ring from Hero's pocket and was setting her back on her feet beside him so that he stood between her and the crowd. Hero snuggled her face into her father's leg and stared at the audience through one eye.

As soon as Hermione had retrieved the ring from Helena's pocket she set the younger twin on her feet. Instead of hiding behind her mother's skirt she stepped to the front of the dais and waved energetically at the crowd. While the Hermione getting married seemed less then amused the older Hermione couldn't help but chuckle along with her husband at their child's sweet antics.

With a few words more and the quick slipping of rings onto their partners hands they were married. Ron and Hermione were literally glowing with happiness when Dumbledore announced them as husband and wife. Not even waiting to hear the words Ron swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately to the sound of the cheering crowd.

Mimicking the way he had on their wedding day, Ron swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her with all the love and passion he still felt. "I love you Mione." He murmured against her lips when he pulled away.

She sighed with content, her eyes still tightly closed as her tongue ran along her slightly swollen lips and savoured the flavour of him lingering there. "I love you too."

"Are you ready to leave?"

Hermione gave a last look around her before nodding. Slipping her arms securely around Ron she felt herself be pitched forward and the couple suddenly found themselves lying on the floor of their living room, the pensive sitting on the table beside them.

Ron wrapped his arms more securely around her as he rolled to his back, taking her with him so that she landed across his chest.

Instantly she began to push against him trying to get up but his hold was to strong and he refused to let her go. "Ron." She moaned after several minutes of struggling. "Let me up. I'm going to crush you."

Ron chuckled amusedly as he pulled her down for another kiss, finding it more awkward then he would have imagined to reach her lips. But somehow he managed, leaving her breathless and unable to object. He reached up tenderly and brushed stray curls that had fallen into her face behind her ear. "You're not that big love." He said as his hand grazed down her cheek, over her neck, skimming her swollen breast before coming to rest on the large mound that was her stomach. "How are you feeling today, love?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before she rolled off of him and came to a sitting position on the floor. "How do you think I feel? My ankles are swollen. My breasts are huge. The baby never stops moving and kicking, I swear I'm black and blue on the inside. And as if being big and ugly weren't enough, your child has decided to torment me further by refusing to come out."

Ron couldn't restrain his laughter as he moved in behind her, settling her between his legs so that she leaned back against his chest. Herested his large hands on her swollen abdomen and began to stroke up and down in a comforting manner. He pressed a kiss to her neck, just bellow her ear. "I meant what I said before Mione. I've never seen you more beautiful." She snorted incredulously. "No I mean it." He said with all seriousness in his voice. "I missed this with the girls. I know being pregnant is not the most comfortable thing in the world, but you have no idea how much I've loved watching you grow round with my child."

"But Ron, I'm twice the size I use to be and I'm gawky and awkward and…"

"Hermione," Ron stopped her from her tirade, "This," he rubbed her stomach, "Is the physical proof of our love for each other. How can it possibly be anything less then beautiful?"

Smiling faintly Hermione placed her hands on top of Ron's letting them move with his circular motion. Her eyes drifted closed as he helped her to relax. "I don't deserve you Ron."

"Of course you do, love."

"No." She shook her head softly against his shoulder. "Here I am complaining about how big and ugly I am and you just smile and tell me how beautiful I look, and remind me exactly what this," she squeezed her hands gently, indicating her stomach, "means." She licked her dry lips as she felt more of the tension ease out of her body through the gentle stroking of his fingers. "Umm, that feels wonderful." Hermione gave into the comfort of his hands and was just drifting off into sleep when she realised how quiet the house was.

"Ron," she moved into a sitting position as quickly as she could with her large stomach. "Where are the girls?"

"Relax, Hermione." he eased her back against his chest. "I dropped them off at Ginny and Harry's. They're going to watch them for a few days, or a week," Ron teased under his breath, "as long as it takes you to have this baby."

Hermione decided to ignore the depressing thought of carrying the child for another week, but focused instead on their two best friends and their daughters. "Are you sure Harry and Ginny don't mind."

"Hermione, they were the ones who offered to take the girls. They can handle them."

Hermione threw Ron an incredulous look over her shoulder. "We're their parents and we can barley handle them." Hermione shook her bushy head causing more ofthe hair that was gathered up in a loose ponytail to fall about her shoulders. "I swear, those two can read each others minds. They're worse then Fred and George."

Ron couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't think they're quiet that bad. Besides, when Fred and George were younger you couldn't tell which one was which. Mum literally had to dress them in identifying outfits or she would have no idea. At least with Hero and Helena we can tell them apart."

"Ron," Hermione's sleepy voice reached him. "This baby better come soon…or I'm never letting you touch me again." She threatened playfully.

Ron stuck out his lower lip in a mock pout. "I don't know why you're being so hard on me. This can't be any worse then the twins."

"I was asleep for over half the pregnancy and they came a month early." she reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Ron chuckled. "I forgot about that."

Hermione made a sound to let Ron know that she had heard him, but what the sound meant, Ron was at a loss for. Instead of trying to figure it out he let his wife rest against him. Her breathing was getting heavier and her eyes twittered softly, which was why Ron was surprised and slightly confused when she spoke, "He's a strange man isn't he? Very ironic sense of humour."

"Who, love?"

"Dumbledore." She replied without opening her eyes. "After living two year without my memory, he gives us a pensive for a wedding present." She chuckled softly. "Just ironic." She murmured and fell swiftly into sleep.

Ron smiled down at his wife before pressing a kiss to her worry free brow. She was beautiful he thought happily to himself as he settled her more comfortably into his arms, content just to hold her. He sat there for over an hour reminiscing over the past year and a half. It was the happiest time of his life.

After the surprise of having Hermione returned to him alive, along with the added shock of learning that he was the father of two little girls, and the terrifying experience when he thought he was going to loose both her and their daughters again, he had savoured every moment he had with his family, including the six months leading up to their wedding and the past fourteen months of their marriage. He knew he would have been content to live the rest of his life with just Hermione and their two daughters, but he had been ecstatic when they discovered that Hermione was pregnant once again. He savoured every moment of this pregnancy, trying to make up for the one that he had missed.

Ron shifted uncomfortably and groaned when pain shot through his lower body. He hadn't even realized that his legs had gone numb from sitting on the floor so long. Shifting Hermione gently, he set her on the floor as he gingerly got to his feet.

After several minutes of walking around the room letting the blood return to his limbs, Ron came back to Hermione and scooped her up in his arms, making sure that he didn't wake her in the process. She moaned softly in her sleep but merely turned her head into Ron's chest.

Cradling her gently to his body he made his way towards the steps and began his assent to the second story where their bedroom was located. Slipping inside without bothering to illuminate the room, Ron set Hermione's limp form on the bed and began to strip her out of her day clothes.

When he pulled her shirt off over her head he couldn't help but stop and press a loving kiss to her swollen abdomen and whisper goodnight to his child concealed within. Ron gave her stomach a gentle pat before pulling her nightgown over her head and settling it around her body.

When she was finally ready for bed Ron pulled back the covers and eased her between the clean soft sheets. He pulled the thin, crisp yellow blanket up and under her chin. Smiling adoringly down at her, Ron brushed a few curls out of her face, letting his hand cup her cheek gently for a few minutes before pressing a kiss to her lips. She sighed heavily in her sleep and Ron couldn't help but chuckle. He loved that even now he still had that affect on her.

Turning away from the bed Ron stripped down to his underwear and pulled a very old, faded Chuddly Cannons Shirt over his head before he two slipped beneath the thin covers. He eased his body close to his wife and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. In her sleep Hermione turned onto her side and rested her head on Ron's chest. He smiled contentedly and let his eyes slip closed.


	2. An Eventful Morning

Despite what some might believe, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and placesassociated with J.K. Rowling's magical world.

Chapter 2: An Eventful Morning

"Ron." Hermione tilted her face close to his in the dark as she shook his shoulder gently. "Ron wake up."

"Five more minutes Mione," Ron rolled away from her in his sleep. "Potions doesn't start 'till a quarter after."

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter but failed. It didn't happen very often but every once in a while when she woke Ron up abruptly he was confused enough to believe that they were back at Hogwarts again and that she was waking him up for class that he was going to be late for.

"Ron." She shook his shoulder with more force. "Ron, please wake up." She gave him a final push that jerked him out of his sleep.

"W-wha…" He cleared the sleep from his throat. "Mione what is it?" He asked with a sleep gruff voice.

"Ron," She asked prettily her lips close to his ear so that they grazed against it. "Will you help me get dressed?"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the red head turned over and peered into the darkness at the clock mounted on the wall. "Mione," he groaned as he collapsed back on his pillows, "It's three in the morning. Why would you want to get dressed now?"

"Ron please, just do this for me."

Rubbing his face in aggravation and fatigue he threw his legs ceremoniously over the side of the bed. His mouth spread wide in a large yawn. Rising to his feet, he scratched at his stomach as he made his way across the room to the bureau that held Hermione's clothes. "What do you want to wear today, love?" He asked through a yawn.

"Something loose please."

"Would you like to be more specific?" He asked slightly annoyed but making an effort to hide it. With Hermione's unpredictable hormones he never knew exactly what might set her off.

Hermione bit her bottom lip a moment in thought. "My favourite Chuddly shirt and the green flannels."

Ron looked over at his wife in surprise. She wanted her comfy shirt, or rather his comfy shirt that she had stole from him, and his plaid flannels. Normally his wife never dressed for the day so informally, even while pregnant she had insisted on being dressed impeccably. Instead of questioning her he shook his head and pulled the items from the drawer where she had stored them. He brought them over to the bed and began helping her dress.

When she was fully clad Ron stretched to his full height. "Now that you're dressed do you mind if I go back to sleep?"

"Actually Ron, I was hoping you would come with me downstairs."

"Mione," Ron groaned, "it's three in the morning. Can't we go back to sleep?"

"I suppose," Hermione conceded as she watched Ron climb back under the covers. Rather then joining her husband, she shimmied to her feet and waddled towards the door. She pulled open the heavy oak panel and stepped into the hall at the sound of Ron's sigh. She pocked her head around the doorframe and looked back at his prone form. "I just thought you might want to be there when your child is born."

Hermione's bushy hair disappeared from the room before Ron had a chance to react. He bolted up right in bed mind racing frantically. It took a minute more for his sleep drugged mind to comprehend what she had said, but when the meaning finally hit him he flung himself out of bed and towards the door. Halfway there though he turned back to get dressed. He was pulling open a drawer when he decided he should go see if Hermione was all right instead.

Hermione, who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs waiting, could imagine Ron's frantic dash about the room. "Change first Ron!" She yelled up to him as if she were reading his mind. Seconds later she heard the distinct sound of a drawer opening and closing. Five minutes passed and Ron was scampering down the steps, nearly knocking Hermione over in his haste.

"Oh my god, Mione. I'm so sorry." He said as he reached out to try and steady her.

"It's all right, Ron." She assured him by lovingly cup his cheek. "Just go get my bag."

Hermione's touch had a soothing affect on him. Besides, if Hermione wasn't panicked why should he be? Of course Hermione had gone through this once before, he reminded himself, and it was only his first time. Leaning in he kissed her lips in gratitude.

"How are you feeling?"

Hermione placed a small hand to her swollen stomach. "It's not too bad yet. I'd say we have quite a few hours ahead of us."

Ron leaned his brow lovingly against his wife's. They sat there a moment like that until Hermione winced and clutched at his arms which her hands had been resting on. His concern mounting Ron moved more fully in front of her.

"Where does it hurt, love?"

"My back." She moaned through deep breaths.

Nodding Ron reached behind her and using his long, strong fingers he began to message her lower back. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as some of the pain began to leave her body.

"Ron, that feels like heaven." She let her head fall on his shoulder until the pain past. "We should probably get to St. Mungo's before I have another contraction."

Ron nodded as he took her hands in his and gently pulled her to her feet. Slipping her arm through his they walked together to the fireplace where Hermione's bag was already waiting.

Ron tossed the bag over his shoulder as Hermione took a pinch of floo powder from the flowerpot they kept it in. Tossing it into the barley glowing flames the fire burst with bright green light. The couple stepped into the hearth together and Ron called out their destination. In a flash of green they disappeared from their home and were whirling past fireplaces.

* * *

Harry Potter yawned loudly as he closed the door to his and Ginny's bedroom. Upon awaking Harry had found his wife's side of the bed empty. He thought nothing of it of course. Sirius James, their one year old son, never slept past six in the morning. Harry and Ginny tried everything they could think of to make him sleep later, but nothing worked. Not keeping him up later, wearing him out before bed, ignoring his protests for a few minutes more sleep. It seemed there young son was bound and determined to get an early start on his day.

Walking down the stairs Harry heard the sound of happy chatter coming from the kitchen. His lips quirked up at the corner. The twins were awake as well. He could only imagine the handful those two had caused his wife.

"Helena Weasley!" Came Ginny's infuriated voice. "What did I tell you? Wait until I bring you your bowl. I promise you you'll get your breakfast soon enough." Harry stepped into the kitchen and watched amusedly as Ginny tried to snatch a bowl of oatmeal out of the air. Finally managing to grasp the bowl she walked it over to the disgruntle two and a half year old. "You're just as impatient as your father." Ginny murmured as she watched Helena pick up her spoon and begin to cram the tasty food into her mouth.

"Having troubles Gin?" Harry asked as he took in the mess around him. The three children were seated around the table, Hero and Helena on chairs, Sirius in a booster-seat. There was oatmeal everywhere. Apparently Ginny had been struggling with them for a while.

His ginger haired wife whirled around and glared at her him. "Do you think this is funny Potter? If that's the case you can handle the kids while I go take a shower. Nothing short of a thorough scrubbing is going to get this mess out of my hair"

"What are they up to?" Harry smirked as a glop of oatmeal slithered down the bridge of her nose. "The usual?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she whipped the off-white mush from her face. "Everything was fine until Helena decided she had had enough of waiting for her food and took matters into her own hands. She didn't even wait for a bowl." She flung the towel aside in her annoyance. "No, she just summons the oatmeal right out of the pot. And as if that weren't enough, I had the misfortune of turning around at exactly the wrong moment and getting a face full of it."

Stepping close to his wife Harry saw remnants of their breakfast close to her ear. Grinning mischievously he pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning his head and licking the gooey residue off her skin. "Umm." He licked his lips as he pulled just far enough a way to stare deep into her coffee brown eyes. "You taste delicious."

Ginny tried to maintain her stern face but found herself melting under his warm smile and bright emerald green eyes. Finally she rolled her own and called over her shoulder as she strode away. "Watch them as I go take a shower."

Harry turned back to the kitchen and clapped his hands excitedly. "So moppets, what's for breakfast?"

The three children who had been happily munching on their food turned their heads to look at him. Hero and Helena's faces lit up into bright smiles. "Uncle Harry!" They called out excitedly at the sight of their favourite uncle.

Ginny sighed with satisfaction as she stepped out of the warm shower towelling off her hair. She wrapped the soggy strands in the dampened material and flung it over her head so that it slightly resembled a turban. Taking another soft towel off the rack she towelled away all the drops of moisture that clung to her skin. She was just slipping a soft, enveloping robe over her arms when she felt a lurch in the pit of her stomach.

Tossing up the lid of the toilet she leaned over and retched, reliving her stomach of the small amount of food she had managed to eat this morning before the twins woke up. Falling to her knees, Ginny held back her makeshift turban with one hand as the other gripped tightly to the toilet rim.

When the queasiness finally ended she pulled the lever causing the toilet to flush. Sinking back against the wall she placed a tender hand to her abdomen and smiled. Up until that morning she hadn't been positive, but now she knew. She was going to have another baby. She and Harry were going to be parents again.

She let her head lean back against the wall and her eyes drifted closed as she let warm thoughts of a bigger family invade her brain. She could see her, Harry, Sirius and…hmm she paused, not knowing whether she should be picturing a boy or a girl in the image of her family. If asked Ginny would say she couldn't care less either way, though if she were being completely honest she would admit that she had loved growing up with brothers and found that she enjoyed the company of males in general far better than females. Her lips twitched at the corner. Besides she loved the idea of looking after a clan of raven haired boys with green eyes like their father's.

Ginny rubbed her flat abdomen. But she wouldn't mind having a girl. Not an entire clan of them. Living in an all female dorm for seven years had cured her long ago of her longing for sisters. But she'd like to have at least one. And she knew for a fact that Harry wanted a little girl. Ginny smiled as she rose to her feet. Yes, she knew Harry wanted a little girl, one that he could pamper and adore like a princess.

Ginny looped the belt tight around her waist and made a quick job of brushing her teeth and drying her hair before she made her way to her and Harry's room to change. She slipped on a loose pare of jeans and a comfy jumper that she snitched from Harry's drawer. Just as she was tying her hair up in a high ponytail she heard a crash come from the vicinity of the kitchen.

Rushing from the bedroom and down the stairs she slid to a halt at the entrance. She couldn't help but laugh. A large bowl of oatmeal lay shattered on the warm tile floor. Sirius clapped merrily from his booster seat as he watched as his cousins seemed to magically pass their uncle's glasses back and forth over his head. Ginny crossed one arm over her stomach and pressed the other hand to her lips as she watched Harry jump and grasp blindly in the air for his glasses as they whizzed past.

"Hero and Helena." He snapped, "Give me my glasses back now."

A snort of laughter escaped Ginny as Harry jumped for his flying glasses once more and landed in a pile of oatmeal, causing him to loose his footing and crash to the ground with a loud "Umph." Harry glared up at his wife as she summoned his glasses and handed them to him before helping pull him back to his feet.

"Having a bit of trouble, are we?" Ginny smirked.

"You could say that." Harry moaned as he rubbed his bottom where he had landed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before she turned to the two little girls with her hands on her hips perfecting a stance and glare that Molly Weasley had mastered on her own children years before.

"Hero Elizabeth and Helena Jane Weasley," Harry shivered, thankful that Ginny's wrath was turned on the twins instead of him. She was just as scary as her mother sometimes, though Harry was clever enough to never tell her that. "I am very disappointed in the both of you. One," she held up a single tapered finger, "I'm quiet positive your mother and father do not want you using magic. Two," a second finger shot up, "If you need to use magic it should not, under any circumstances, be used to play tricks on people. And three," a third and final finger shot up. Ginny tried to keep her lips firm and not let the smile she was trying to hide peek through. Those two were really far too cute for their own good. They lowered their heads in an ashamed fashion that she had seen Ron do far too many times in their lives, while their bottom lips quivered slightly as they stared up at her with bright blue eyes. "Your uncles George and Fred would be very proud of you."

"Ginny." Harry cried when the two little girl's faces lit into radiant smiles. "I thought we were supposed to be punishing them."

Ginny waved away Harry's concern. "They're not our children love, they're Ron and Hermione's. Let them do the parenting. But," she pointed a finger at the two little girls, pinning them with her most serious face. "There will be no more magic done by you two in this house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Auntie Ginny." Hero nodded as she jumped down from her chair and ran on her sill podgy legs to her uncle Harry. "Sorry Uncle Harry."

Harry smiled down at the urchin. "It's all right Hero." Harry crouched down and scooped her up into his arms. "Helena." He called to the other child, holding out his hand. "Let's go get you two washed up. To look at you one would think you'd rather wear your food then eat it."

Helena smiled at Harry with a grin that reminded him so much of Ron before she two scooted off her chair and ran across the messy kitchen to take Harry's outstretched hand.

Ginny sighed as she looked around her once clean kitchen. There was oatmeal everywhere except, remarkably, on Sirius who was happily eating away at the mess poured in front of him on his tray. Shaking her head she pulled out her wand and with a few quick movements and some mumbled words the oatmeal disappeared. She mended the bowl and took it along with the pot she had used to make breakfast over to the sink where she set the rags to washing them spotless. Turning away from the sink while whipping her hands on a towel she was just about to check on Sirius when she heard a soft pecking at the window.

Turning around, Ginny saw a diminutive owl less the size of a fist hovering outside her window with a note attached to its leg. When she pushed open the window the bird zoomed inside and fluttered about the room like mad.

"Pig," Ginny called to the tinny owl, holding out her arm for the bird to perch on. Pig settled on her wrist just long enough for her to pull off the rolled note before he zoomed back out the window without stopping for water or for treats.

Ginny closed the window once again before she leaned against the counter and unrolled the missive. Her eyes scanned over Ron's hurried and so even messier then usual handwriting. It took her a few minutes to make out Ron's words and a few seconds more to put it all together.

Dropping the letter absently on the counter she called for Harry as she rushed to her son with a towel and attacked the mess on his face and hands with a vengeance. She was just taking him from his seat and settling him on her hip when Harry came into the room with a red headed child in each arm.

"What's the matter, Gin?" Harry asked upon seeing her flushed and anxious face.

Without stopping to explain, Ginny strode towards the sitting room where their fireplace was located. "Hermione's in labour." She called over her shoulder as she reached for the small cauldron that stood on their mantle with the floo powder inside it.

Harry rushed up behind her as she tossed a pinch of dust into the gentle flame causing it to change green. "Wa…wa…wait. Hermione's in labour? Now?"

"Yes. Pig just arrived with a message from Ron. She went into labour around three this morning."

Harry, who was still holding the twins, turned his wrist just enough so that he could see his watch face. It was slightly past ten. "Seven hours. And she's still in labour?" Ginny nodded. "I thought the second time went faster then the first."

The ginger haired girl rolled her eyes at Harry as she stepped up to the flames. "Every delivery is different Harry. It can take anywhere from a few hours to more then a day."

Harry's emerald eyes widened considerably. "A day? I pity the woman who has to go through labour for an entire day."

Suddenly Ginny's hand was over Harry's mouth stopping him from speaking. "Don't say that." She pulled her hand away. "Or you're going to jinx me."

"Jinx you?" Ginny stepped into the green flames ignoring Harry's question. "What do you mean jinx you?"

Ginny's lips parted and she called out. "St. Mungos."

"Ginny!" Harry called as the flames roared and his wife disappeared from sight.


	3. At St Mungos

Chapter 3: At St. Mungos

Ginny didn't wait for Harry to come through the fireplace but made her way to the maternity wing alone. She knew the way there by heart having been there for the birth of booth of Bill's daughters Aurelia, two and a half, and Danielle fifteen months; as well as Charlie's son John, also two and a half, and Reginald who was just short of two months. Percy's son Edmund would be turning two in two and a half months and Penny, Percy's wife, was five months along with their next child, a little girl to be named Erika. Not to mention they had just made the trip to the hospital a short time ago for the birth of Fred and George's little girls Lona and Rowena.

Yes, Ginny thought as she took the last turn and saw her parents and Hermione's parents already waiting in the hall, this was definitely a common meeting place for the Weasley clan.

"Mum, Dad." Ginny called as she drew closer.

Molly and Arthur turned to greet their daughter with broad smiles. "Ginny." Molly opened her arms and wrapped her youngest child in an affectionate hug. "How are you dear?" She asked when she pulled away looking over her shoulder to the empty hallway. "Where's Harry?"

"He'll be along in a moment." Ginny handed Sirius to her mother so that she could give her father an affectionate hug. It had been only two weeks since she last saw them and her mother owled her nearly every day, but it still felt like forever since she had last seen them.

Ginny pulled away from her father's embrace and greeted the Grangers who had a nervous look about them.

"Has Hermione had the baby yet?" Ginny asked as she took one of the empty seats in the hall.

"No." Molly sank down beside her bouncing her year old grandson on her knee. "But you needn't worry, dear," she said as much for the Grangers benefit as she did Ginny's, "after giving birth to twins this baby will be nothing. After Fred and George Ron was nothing. It was almost laughable."

"Ginny." Harry called from the end of the hallway. "I need to talk to you." He said when her head whipped around to face him.

Sighing heavily she rose once again to her feet and turned fully to greet Harry who was already handing off Hero and Helena to the Drs. Grangers. Ginny smiled at Harry's intuitiveness. It was plain to see that Hermione's parents were worrying over much and needed something to distract them and their soon to be three year old grandchildren were just the ticket.

Taking Ginny's hand Harry excused them to the small group and tugged her far enough away where they wouldn't be over heard. Immediately upon stopping Harry took up Ginny's other hand and squeezed it tight.

"Gin, about what you said before did you mean…"

Ginny tilted her head up so that she could look deep into her husbands emerald eyes. "What did I say before? I don't remember."

"Gin, please don't do that." He released one of he hands so that he could take her chin tenderly between his thumb and fore finger. Ginny bit into her bottom lip as she tried to keep it from forming into a knowing smile. "What you said before, about me possibly jinxing you, is that because…I mean… are you…"

Ginny released her bottom lip and let the smile that had been threatening to come take over her gentle features. She nodded her head excitedly and was thrilled to see the ecstatic gleam that swept into Harry's eyes and his smile.

"Oh, Gin." Harry's other hand came to rest on the side of her face, cupping it lovingly. He pulled her towards him and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Ginny's arms swept up and around his neck allowing her to press herself closer to his body.

When the pair finally drew away from the kiss Ginny saw a twinkle in Harry's dark eyes. His hands swept down and gripped her tight about the waist. Suddenly Ginny felt herself leaving the ground and being tossed in the air to be caught securely in Harry's arms as he laughed and began to spin around so that her feet swung out behind her, all the while he kissed her hungrily.

When Harry finally set his wife on her feet he held her tight to his body, his forehead pressed to hers. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny smiled as her heart still fluttered at the sound of her married name. "I love you too, Mr. Potter."

"Oy! There's no need for that in public places."

"Go off and find a room if you can't control yourselves."

Harry and Ginny, brows still pressed together, turned to see Katie and Angelina hitting the arm of their respective husbands. Making great show of rubbing their arms where their wife's had hit them they walked forward mumbling something about husband abuse.

Angelina rolled her eyes as she and Katie came to a stop in front of the pair both rocking their daughters in their arms.

"Hello Ginny. Harry." Angelina leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ginny's cheek.

"Any news yet?" Katie asked as the child resting against her front started to sniffle.

Harry shook his head. "We only just arrived a few minutes ago and haven't had a chance to hear anything yet."

"But how are you two?" Ginny asked as Harry wrapped his am protectively around her middle, his hand making circles on her still flat, though slightly taught stomach. "We haven't seen either of you since the babies were born."

Angelina and Katie both beamed as they stared adorningly down at their one month old daughters who were quiet the joke amongst the Weasley family. Now more then ever it appeared that the twins did in fact do everything together. They were married on the same day, seemingly got their wives pregnant at the same time and had their first born child simultaneously. However, Rowena Kathleen Weasley, George and Katie's daughter was born fifteen minutes before Lona Elizabeth Weasley, Fred and Angelina's.

Rowena was pale and fair, taking after both of her parents. She got her straight, little nose from her mother as well as her grass green eyes. Her skin already showed signs of the pesky Weasley freckles and her head was already covered with a blazing crown of copper.

Lona took after her mother in most of her features. Her skin was a very light shade of bronze due to the fact that her mum was mocha coloured and her father was a very pale white. Her eyes were a brown so dark they almost looked black, and her hair was a curly mass of inky strands at the top of her head that unsurprisingly had the faintest tint of red in its strands.

"We're doing fine." Angelina assured them casting a knowing look at Katie. "I'd say Fred and George took to fatherhood quiet well."

Katie snickered along with Angelina. She turned back to Harry and Ginny rolling her eyes. "Those two. I swear they're convinced no child was ever born as special as theirs."

Harry and Ginny smiled. "Well isn't that the way it's supposed to be?" Ginny asked with a tender smile on her face. When Sirius had been born Harry had the same tendency to brag about his son and his accomplishments claiming that no child had ever done such a thing as well before him. Ginny had found it quiet enduring.

"Mummy." Ginny felt a slight tug on her shirt. She looked down to see Sirius extending his hands towards her. "Mummy. Up." He demanded.

Ginny was just crouching down to pick up her son when she heard raised voices coming from the other side of the hospital room door.

* * *

Hermione's sweaty hand reached out and clutched frantically at Ron's as another contraction hit her. "Oh god!" She cried out in pain as it felt like her body was trying to rip its self in half. "Ron." She released his hand to take a firm grip on his shirt and pull him down close to her face threateningly. "I'm never letting you touch me again." She seethed through her teeth before pushing him away.

"That's all right, love." Ron said soothingly as he stroked Hermione's sweaty hair out of her face. "I promise I'll never touch you again if that's what you want."

The painful contraction came to an end and Hermione slumped back on the pillow. Her tongue slid across her parched lips as she struggled to calm down her breathing. She looked up at her husband with wide brown eyes and reached out for his hand again. Ron slid his fingers between hers without hesitation and pressed the interlocked joints to his lips.

"I didn't mean that Ron." Hermione said with a gravely strained voice.

"Forget about it, Mione." He let his fingers trace her features gently. "I understand." He leaned forward and pressed a quick feather light kiss to her lips. Ron glanced at the clock as he pulled away and sighed as he braced himself. "All right love." He whispered. "Another contraction will be coming any moment now."

As if on cue another contraction hit her body and Hermione's body arched up off the bed. Her grip was so fierce Ron feared that she might break a few bones in his hand. He pushed the pain aside however as he focused on his wife. A few broken fingers would be worth it in a little while when another child would be added to their family. What was important now was keeping Hermione as calm as possible.

The contraction eased away and Hermione's body relaxed once again trying to prepare itself for the next excruciating wave of contractions. Ron leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her glistening brow. "See love, you're doing wonderful."

Hermione snorted as she turned her face towards his, seeking the comfort only he could give her.

"All right Mrs. Weasley" The Medi-Witch Ron had forgotten was in the room spoke from the end of the propped bed. "You've reached ten centimetres. On the next contraction I want you to push."

Hermione nodded and squeezed Ron's hand assuringley as she felt the first pangs of the contractions deep inside her.

* * *

The rest of the Weasley family had arrived and were gathered in a large mass outside Hermione's delivery room. The conversation was congenial as the family waited the adults standing along the walls and sitting in the chairs gathered in groups of two or three while the older grandchildren played in the middle of the hallway with the toys that Penelope had been clever enough to bring along.

Hero and Helena were playing with a pile of wooden blocks, stacking them up and sending them toppling down repeatedly. After a while they seemed to grow bored with their game however. If one was watching closely they would have caught the settle glance of understanding between the two sisters or the mischievous gleam that twinkled in their bright blue eyes. If someone had they might have stopped the girls before the sent the blocks flying into the air to tumble around each other with a stunning display of aerial acrobatics.

The adults gasped in horror as the blocks started to float their way down the hall catching the attention of not only the Weasley family but also the other visitors who were waiting patiently in the hall. Instantly Harry and Ginny jumped up from where they had been sitting and started summoning the blocks towards them. Fred and George, who were holding their sleeping daughters, leaned against the wall and laughed as the rest of the family jumped up and started casting their own spells to retrieve the blocks.

While the adults weren't looking the two two and a half year olds stood up and ran a safe distance down the hall until as one they summoned all the wands out of their older relative's hands. Hero and Helena burst into unhindered laughter at the shocked looks on their aunts, uncles and grandparent's faces.

Snapping out of her astonishment, Molly Weasley's hands sprung to her hips and her eyes narrowed with anger. "Hero and Helena Weasley. What do you think you are doing?" She said in a voice so low and calm that the laughter immediately erased from the twin girls faces. "You do _not_ use magic." She snapped, her hand flinging out palm open and up. "Return the wands at once."

Not daring to enrage their grandmother even further the twins waited not a moment to send the wands flying back to their proper owners.

"Now the blocks." Molly ordered pointing a finger to the ground. Soon the blocks that had been tumbling over each other in the air were descending towards the ground to stack neatly into a pile.

"I don't want to see you two using magic like that ever again. And you two," she pointed a stern finger at her own twins. "Stop encouraging them. It's not funny."

Fred and George withered under their mother's penetrating glare. Even now, fully grown with their own children, they knew they stood no chance under the wrath of their mother's anger. It was a frightening thing and no Weasley in their straight mind went against her.

From down the length of the now eerily quiet hallway came the sound or running feat. Many heads up and down the length of the hall turned and watched stonily as three Medi-Wizards rushed down the hallway. Hearts ceased when they saw the bright blue bands that indicated that these were the emergency specialists.

"Get out of the way!" the leader of the group shouted as the passed through the first gathering and continued running. The Weasleys all grabbed their children and pulled back against the wall so that the healers could get past. But they didn't go past. Instead they made a sharp turn and burst through Hermione's door releasing the sound of her agonizing screams into the hallway.

"Ron," Hermione sobbed as her body spasmed again with pain, her body instantly contracting and pulling him closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know love." Ron leaned in close staring deep into her brown eyes. He continued to stroke her brow hoping that it would offer her some comfort. His eyes closed on their own volition when Hermione's body arched with obvious pain. Her small hand squeezed his so tight but he didn't even flinch, his only concern was for his wife and their unborn child.

"Damn! She's hemorrhaging. Get the Emergency team in here quick."

Ron's heart ceased in his chest at the Healer's words. He turned to Hermione who was staring up at him with panic in her eyes. Her breath came in short quick puffs as her panic started to take over.

"Relax Hermione." Ron tried to sooth to no avail. The tears streamed down her face in greater torrents. Another contraction came and Hermione screamed painfully. Her body felt like it was literally being torn in half from the inside. Her cry of anguish continued as the door opened and three other Healers rushed into the room.

The first Healer that had come through the door took the place of the Healer that had been chosen to deliver the baby.

"What's happened?" He asked as he pulled his wand out from his pocket."

Healer Nell, stepped up beside the doctor speaking over Hermione's cries of anguish. She pinned a pointed glare at the Medi-Student who was standing close to the wall, an ashamed look on her young face. "My student didn't give a thorough examination. It appears she missed the fact that the baby has not fully turned."

"What?" Ron's head snapped over to the group of doctors gathered at the ends of his wife's bed. "What does that mean?"

Healer Nell stepped sympathetically towards Ron as the three Emergeny Healers set quickly to work. "Mr. Weasley. Perhaps you should step outside and wait with your family."

"No." Ron snapped instantly, turning back to Hermione. "I'm not leaving my wife." Hermione who had seemed panicked for a moment at the thought of Ron leaving her relaxed when she saw the determination in his eye. "It's all right Mione." He assured. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Here." One of the emergency witches held out a yellow glowing vile to Hermione. "Drink this."

"Wh…"

Before Hermione could finish asking her question the Healer dumped the yellow potion inside her mouth and held it closed forcing her to swallow the potion.

Almost instantly the draft took affect. A dazed look replaced the panic on Hermione's features. Her head wavered from side to side for a moment until it tipped towards Ron. Her grip loosened on his hand but did not let go.

"Ron," she murmured with a voice so faint he almost didn't hear her. He leaned in close so that their faces were only inches away.

"What is it Mione?"

"Did we have the baby yet?" If the situation wasn't so serious he might have been tempted to laugh but his heart was beating so fast with worry that it seemed completely inconceivable at the moment.

"No love. Not yet."

"Oh." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before snapping back open. "Will you tell me when we do?"

"Of course."

Convinced that Hermione was relaxed and comfortable Ron turned his focus back to the Medi-Witches and Wizards who were bustling about the room.

"Can someone please explain to me what exactly is going on?"

Healer Nell stepped in beside Ron again, feeling it her place being their primary Healer to explain what was happening. "Mr. Weasley," She began apologetically. "Mahon," She nodded to the young witch who was still pressed up close to the wall. "is a student Healer. During the examination of your wife's progress she forgot to check the position of the baby. I hope you understand that it's very rare for a baby to not be fully turned so it did not occur to Mahon to check for it."

"What do you mean the baby's not fully turned?" Ron asked his confusion and anxiety causing pressure to build behind his eyes.

"Normally upon delivery the baby's head is pointed down making for an easier more natural birth. Your child hasn't reached the full head down position. Now rarely a baby will come out feet first or even bottom first. However you child is about halfway turned in an odd position which is not allowing natural delivery. The emergency team is going to have to perform an emergency C-section, which is a type of Muggle form of Emergency delivery.

Ron's face grew even more ashen as horror stories of the crazy things Muggle Doctors did to their patience ran through his mind. Cutting people open, purposefully severing limbs, stitches.

"Isn't there another way?" He asked almost panicky.

The Medi-Witch shook her head. "The baby has become lodged in the birth canal. If we caught the state earlier we could have magically turned it. But at this point to try and do that magically could be both harmful to mother and child."

Ron had to take several calming breaths. "All right." he nodded as he turned back to Hermione, clutching her now limp hand even tighter. "Could someone go tell my family what's happened please?"

"Of course." Nell nodded at Mahon who pushed away from the wall and followed her into the hall.

In the hallway the family watched stone faced as the door began to open. Mr. and Mrs. Granger rushed forward with Arthur and Molly closing in close behind.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Granger asked fearfully as the two Healers stepped into the hallway. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

Healer Nell frowned apologetically at the tight knit group gathered close around her. "There's been some complications." The Grangers and Weasleys tensed as they listened silently to the Healer as she continued to explain Hermione's condition.

Healer Nell looked about the large group and was slightly humoured, despite the severity of the situation, at the variety of expressions on the masses faces. Most of the group had the look of object horror that usually marred witches and wizards' expressions when they were told that a Muggle technique was to be used on a loved one. However, three of the adults, one of which she instantly recognized as Harry Potter, had a worried but resigned look on their face as if they understood the procedure and it was quiet common to them. Most of her amusement however was resigned to the oldest looking male with balding red hair who looked like he was barley restraining himself from asking if he could be permitted into the room to watch the procedure.

"Do you have any questions for me at this time?"

The large group stood silently for a moment. Some of them too shocked to speak while others were too worried. Finally after several minutes Ginny stepped forward and asked tentatively. "Will this affect their ability to have more children?"

The Healer looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't believe so. Mrs. Weasley is young and strong and our emergency team is staffed with the most skilled Healers in their field. We caught the problem soon enough that there should not be any lasting damage."

Ginny nodded and turned away, seeking the comfort of Harry's arms. She closed her eyes as his arms slipped about her pulling her tight to him. A single tear slipped down her cheek and disappeared into the fabric of his shirt.

"Shh Ginny." Harry soothed. "Hermione will be all right. You'll see."

"I know." Ginny pulled away far enough so that she could look into his eyes. "It's just that… a few minutes ago everything was fine. A new Weasley was making its way into the world and we were getting ready to celebrate." She tucked her head into his shoulder, her eyes pinched shut. "What if something goes wrong with out baby?"

Finally understanding Ginny's real fear Harry wrapped his arms more securely around her and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as he ran a soothing hand through the long strands of her hair. "Gin, you heard the Healer. It's very rare for this type of thing to happen."

"But it did happen." She insisted fretfully.

"Yes it did." He agreed. "But if it will make you feel better. We can bring you in to have a check up every week if you like."

"Really?" She asked without lifting her head from his shoulder.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his wife's irrationality. "I promise."

Ginny stood in the circle of his arms a few minutes more before pulling away violently brushing fiercely at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "This is ridicules." She pushed her coppery hair out of her face. "Hermione will be fine. The baby will be fine. Everything is going to be all right. I have nothing to worry about."

Bending down she picked her son up into her arms and snuggle him close to her chest. When Harry's arm slid around her waist pulling them both in close Ginny didn't object but instead tilted her head to the side so that it rested on his shoulder. After all, she knew for a fact that it could hold the weight of the world.


	4. Naspanial

Hey everyone. I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. These past few weeks of school have been utter hell. Not only have I had large assignments due for every class I also got sick to the point where it was hard for me to get out of bed. So I'm really am sorry that I left you guys with a cliff hanger like that for so long. It truly was not my intention.

So I know I haven't been so good at responding this time around, again that whole being sick thing just kind of took it out of me. But I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me that you do. But I wanted to explain al little bit why I wrote this story the way I did.

When I asked you guys what kind of story you wanted me to write next many people said that they didn't care as long as I kept writing. I thought that was very sweet. However as far as this story goes, a lot of it came because of fan suggestions. I took charmedsisters suggestion of showing what happened to Harry and Ginny concerning their baby, also I wanted to show a little bit of Fred and George with their little ones. I also wanted to show Hermione and Ron's wedding but really in the scheme of things I didn't feel that there was enough to write a whole story on just that event. So I decided to show the wedding using the pensive because video recorders don't work in Hogwarts and I thought the pensive would be the perfect way to show that event. And I took violet snicket's suggestion to heart when it was suggested that I show what the twins were like during their younger years. I actually did that for two reasons. One, because I think the twins are absolutely adorable. And two, because what happens hear kind of leads into what happens later in their story. But I haven't written that one yet.

However, I would like to take this chance to tell you that I am almost ready to start posting the how they got together story. Well, I think I've blathered on enough here. Haven't I? So, I'll let you get on to the final chapter of the story then. Thank you so much for sticking with me and please let me know what you think of it. Was it a waste of my time to write? Or was it the perfect something to tie you over to the next story? Let me know what you're thinking.

Oh two more things. Charmedsisters, Malfoy was apprehended my Harry and his crew and was brought back to Azkaban. Trials are still pending whether he should receive the kiss or not. And Ruinsul, I realized that mistake in Hermione's Gone when I was going through and making corrections, getting it ready for reposting. Rest assured it's been fixed in the copy I have saved to disk and will be posted as soon as the entire story has been corrected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, places or phrases associated with the story. They belong to the wonderfully creative J.K. Rowling who will be blessing us with her next book very soon.

Chapter 4: Naspanial

Ron turned away from the Healer as he lifted his wand to cast a cutting charm. He pinched his eyes closed as he squeezed Hermione's hand, pressing their entwined fingers to his lips.

He could see faintly through his lids the pulsating glow of the charm as the Healer directed it towards Hermione's swollen abdomen. If Ron would have been watching it might have eased his mind to see the efficiency of the Healers work.

While one healer was making the magical incision another was standing close by preparing to retrieve the baby so that the umbilical cord could be severed and the third could immediately being to heal the incision. The team worked fast and were soon carrying a pale, silent baby across the room.

Ron opened his eyes to see the Healers retreating back. Sighing with relief, he pressed several kisses to Hermione's knuckles until he realised that he had not yet heard the baby cry.

Bounding instantly to his feet, never letting go of his wife's hand, Ron turned and watched as several Healers bent over his child casting charms and spells at it in a rapid rate. Just when he thought he would go insane from the defining silence there was a faint cough and the most beautiful sound he ever heard filled the room. The shrill sounds of his babies cry.

Three of the four Healers stepped back and let the remaining Healer wrap the baby in a warm, soft blanket. Turning with a bright smile on her face she walked briskly towards Ron and held out the small bundle. Ron released Hermione's hand as he reached out to accept the child.

"Congratulations Mr. Weasley." The Healer said as she relinquished the child. "You have a son."

"A son?" The Healer nodded and stepped back as Ron looked down and caught sight of his son for the first time. He sank onto the chair beside Hermione's bed as he gazed adoringly upon his son's tiny features. He was a red, wrinkly little thing with his long nose and already a feather light dusting of the trademark Weasley hair at the top of his small head. Turning back the folds of the white blanket, Ron extracted a tiny hand and counted all five fingers before reaching for the other. Satisfied that all ten of his perfect fingers were in place he counted every toe, finding each one to be adorable.

Making sure the blanket was rapped securely around his son he finally looked to Hermione who was gazing about the room with a very dazed look on her face.

"She's going to be all right, isn't she?" he asked a Healer, his eyes never leaving her face.

"She'll be fine Mr. Weasley." The head Healer assured as he cast a cleaning spell over his body, removing it of any signs of blood. "She lost a lot of blood when she haemorrhaged, but all damage was repaired. She'll need to stay in bed a few extra days to rest and regain her strangth. But she should be able to go home by the end of the week."

"Thank you." Ron tried to say more but found that he could not find words to express his gratitude.

Seeming to understand the Healer waved away his thanks. "I'm just doing my job Mr. Weasley."

Ron looked down at his now sleeping son and ran a finger gently across his cheek. "Mione." Ron lifted his head and waited for Hermione to look at him with her slightly hazy eyes.

"Ron." She smiled reaching out to him. He took her hand in his instantly. "Do we have a baby yet?"

Ron smiled at the almost absurd nature of her question. "Yes Mione." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on her brow. "We have a son."

She smiled happily as her eyes drifted closed. "Good." She mumbled softly. "I always did want a son."

Several hours later Hermione woke, slightly groggy, to find Ron sitting in the chair beside her bed, one arm holding their small baby and the other extended so that it clutched hers tightly as it rested on the bed. Her heart swelled when she saw that Ron was fast asleep, his head tilted back, mouth partly open as his soft snores filled the room. He was so adorable when he slept.

After several minutes of staring at Ron's haggard features her eyes drifted lower to gaze adoringly at their baby. The baby wasn't small by any means. Compared to the size Hero and Helena had been when they were born this child was huge. But even so that baby seemed so tiny compared to the two two and a half year olds.

Hermione couldn't see much of the baby's face as it was turned into Ron's broad chest as it slept. But from what she could see she could tell that the baby was pale and that it had it's father's fiery red hair.

As Hermione watched the baby twitched slightly, its head turning away from Ron's chest. A tiny mouth opened and the silence of the room was broken by the baby's unhappy wails.

Jerking slightly with surprise Ron woke up and instantly realized that he was holding his child in his arms. Letting go of Hermione's hand he used his now free hand to brace the baby's neck as he lifted it to eye level. "What's the matter little man?" Ron asked as he lightly rocked his son, thinking him, red faced, crying and all, to be one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

Hermione smiled at her husband as he cooed at the small baby. "It's a boy then?" She asked with her strained voice.

Ron's head snapped in her direction and a broad smile covered his face. "Welcome back love." He rose gently to his feet, making sure not to jostle the baby, and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "How did you sleep?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she thought intently for a moment. "I imagine I slept fine." She said tilting her head slightly to the side. "I don't actually recall falling asleep." She suddenly sat up a little straighter in bed. "As a matter of fact I don't remember having the baby."

"It's all right love." Ron pressed a kiss to her brow as he gently placed the still crying baby in her arms. "I think he's hungry." Ron explained when Hermione looked up at him. She smiled with surprise when she realized that Ron was right. Shrugging the gown off her shoulder she exposed a breast and led her son's mouth to it. Instantly he latched on and fed hungrily.

Hermione felt Ron's arm circle about her shoulders as they settled back together into the pillows. Turning her head, Hermione kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "How did you know he was hungry?"

Ron shrugged his powerful shoulders. "I just knew… I guess." He mumbled as his own stomach made his hunger known.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head as she gazed adorningly down at her son. "He's beautiful." She whispered as she grazed a finger down the length of his podgy white cheek. He had his father's slightly long nose and slightly freckled skin. His eyes were closed so she couldn't see their colour but imagined them to be the same shocking blue as Ron's.

Hermione looked up into Ron's adoring eyes. "What happened Ron? I don't remember."

Ron wrapped his arms more securely around his wife, drawing her close to his body. Hermione could sense instantly the terror and worry Ron must have experienced a short time ago and grew tense at the thought of what might have happened to her. What had almost gone wrong?

Ron brushed stray curls off her face and kissed the tip of her nose before finally speaking. "The baby wasn't turned all the way." He began unsteadily. "It wasn't caught initially because the Medi-Witch who did the tests on you is only the student. Because of inexperience she didn't think to check for it because it is so rare."

Hermione's brown eyes widened with comprehension. "Oh I see." And Ron was certain she did see. Their library at home was filled with books and books on having children. Most of them medical texts from both the magic world and the Muggle world.

Ron watched the wheels turn in her head for a few moments until they seemed to come to a grinding stop. "Ron," her voice quivered as she stared up at him with uncertainty. "Will we be able to have anymore children?"

Ron blessed her with his most enchanting, heart stopping smile. "Don't worry Mione. The Healers said there were no permanent complications. We should be able to have as many children as we wish."

Hermione sighed with relief as she once more settle back into Ron's arms, gazing adoringly at the small bundle nestled in her arms. "What should we call him?"

Ron's brow furrowed as he pondered Hermione's question. "I think we should continue with tradition. It's worked for us so far."

Hermione looked up at him, puzzlement evident on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were named after that Shockspeare bloke."

"Shakespeare, Ron."

"Right," He nodded. "Shakespeare. And Hero and Helena were named after his characters as well and look how wonderful they turned out." Hermione couldn't help but smile at his sweetness. "So I think we should make it a tradition in our family to name our children after characters of that Shakespeare bloke."

Hermione nodded her agreement as she stared at her son intently going through her advanced knowledge of Shakespeare's plays to find the perfect name for their son. After ten minutes of silent quandary she tilted her head to the side in consideration.

"Do you have a suggestion?" Ron asked picking up the subtle hints he knew to look for.

"Yes." She bit her bottom lip slightly. "I think he looks like a Nathanial."

Ron's eyes narrowed as he looked more closely at his son. "Nathanial?" he questioned knowing there was more behind her choice of names then merely he looked like a Nathanial.

"Well, I was thinking. Nathaniel because it is one of the more obscure Shakespearian names. But also because if we call him Nathanial we can shorten it to Nate, and it will kind of be like naming him after Nathan Shanks, but not really. After all Hero's middle name is Elizabeth after Lizzie. So there's that. But also because Nathaniel sounds traditional and that fits in with your family. I mean look at you and your brothers. You're names are William, Charles, Percival, Fred, George and Ronald."

Ron smiled. Hermione had obviously put a lot of thought into the name and Ron had to admit that he did like the sound of it. "Nathaniel Weasley." He tested the name out loud.

"Nathaniel James Weasley." Hermione corrected.

"Why James?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well for a moment I contemplated Nathaniel Harry, but it didn't have as nice a ring to it. But then I thought Nathanial James sounded rather nice and that way he would be named after two brave and loyal people, James and Harry Potter."

Ron rested his head lovingly on his wife's head. "I think Harry would be honoured." After a moment of silence Ron snickered. "Let's just hope this doesn't go to his head."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ron scooted farther down the bed so he could look more easily into her eyes. "Harry already knows he's going to be the father. Let's hope naming the baby after him as well won't go to his head."

Hermione shook her head and batted playfully at Ron's arm before she shifted Nathaniel who had just finished eating, so that she could pull her gown back over her shoulder before placing him there gently so that's he could pat his back.

"Has the family seen him yet?"

"No." Ron shook his head and smiled evilly. "And let me tell you they are probably ready to tear down that door."

"Ron," Hermione started in her most serious voice. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He drawled out with his beautiful eyes twinkling. "They just have no idea what's happened."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Hermione snapped, startling the baby out of his restful state. "What do you mean that have no idea what's happened?" She asked in a softer voice as she tried to sooth their son into a calmer state.

"It's not as bad as you're think, Mione." Ron said indignantly as he sat up, releasing her in his agitation. "I had the Healers tell them everything was all right, that mother and child are both healthy and resting. But I wanted _us _to introduce _our_ son to them together."

"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione apologised finding his reasons absolutely enduring and sweet. "You're right. It is definitely more special to introduce Nathanial to them together. It's just that…I still get scolded, particularly by you mother and Ginny, for that little prank you convinced me to go along with that day with Malfoy."

"Yeah," he conceded. "Mum hasn't let me forget that either." Ron pulled Hermione close to his chest, directing her head to rest on his shoulder. "They're probably going mental aren't they?"

Hermione couldn't help but snicker at the thought of the Weasley clan being forced to wait in the hallway for several hours with no clues as to what the gender of the baby was and despite the reassurance that both she and Nathanial were fine, not getting to see that for themselves. Harry, she imagined, was more than likely at the braking point by now. With all the visits to the hospital he had had to endure in his life, he disliked spending time in them now. After being forced to spend several hours in the hospital with no information and no means of escape, he was more than likely driving Ginny mad along with him.

"Let's introduce him to the girls first." Hermione suggested after several minutes of silence.

Ron nodded his agreement. He pressed a quick kiss to his wife's brow before striding to the door. As soon as the smooth panel creaked open several disgruntle faces pressed in around him. Ron smiled apologetically. "Hermione wants the girls to come meet their new sibling first." Hero who had instantly spotted her father was already trying to climb up his leg as Helena reached out at him from her Grandfather Granger's arms. Ron scoped Hero up from the floor before accepting Helena as well. "Just give us ten minutes. Then you can come in."

Ron heard Harry growl with frustration as the door closed. "Bloody git. Didn't even tell us what the baby is."

Inside the room Hermione smiled brightly at the sight of her daughters. "Hello baby girls."

"Mummy!" Helena cried excitedly as Ron set her on her feet to run to the bed herself. After several attempts of climbing up onto the bed herself she finally relinquished her desire for independence and let Ron help her up. Hero rested her head on his shoulder as she smiled happily at the sight of her mother.

As soon as Helena was situated on the bed she crawled closer to her mother, her eyes wide at the sight of her mothers now flatter stomach. It was at that moment she saw the baby sleeping contently in her mother's arms and her eyes grew even wider. She scooted even closer until she was kneeling at Hermione's hip. "Hero," she said softly looking between her sister and her brother. "Look a baby."

Hero lifted her head from Ron's shoulder for the first time and looked down interestedly where Helena was pointing. Her eyes scrunched in thought like her father as she gnawed on her bottom lip similar to how her mother did. After a minute of thought her eyes lit up. "My baby?" she asked like her birthday had come early this year.

Ron chuckled as he went around to the other side of the bed and sat at Hermione's other hip still holding Hero. "That's mummy and my baby." Ron said as he set Hero comfortably in his lap. "This is your baby brother Nathaniel."

"Naspanial." Helena cried brightly causing Hermione and Ron both to chuckle. Hermione looked down at her son with sympathy. She had the strange notion that 'Naspanial' or some form of it would become her son's childhood nickname.

Eyes feeling heavy again, Hermione settle back into her pillows. She listened as her daughters chatted happily with each other and their father, filling her heart with happiness and content as she drifted off to sleep.

"Mummy?" Helena questioned when she heard a soft snore escape Hermione's slightly parted lips. Helena placed a small hand on her mother's shoulder as she leaned in to get a better look. "Mummy?"

"Shhhh." Hero pressed a finger to her lips mimicking the way Ron usually quieted them. "Mummy's sleeping."

"Oh." Helena nodded her understanding. Feeling rather tired herself after the exciting day they had spent in the hospital, she laid her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes. Several minutes later she was fast asleep.

"Daddy?" Hero looked up at her father and he smiled down at her. "It's all right, love. You look tired. Why don't you go to sleep?"

Hero nodded her head once as she rested it against Ron's chest. He laid back gently beside Hermione, turning slightly to the side so that Hero eased down gently between his and Hermione's body. The young girl shifted for a second but relaxed into the warmth created by her parent's body. Ron smiled as he eased one arm beneath Hermione's neck creating a pillow before letting his own head rest on his arm.

He heard the door to the room creak open and the shuffling of feet and murmur of voices as his family entered the room. Ron lifted his head and glared at his family placing a finger over his lips indicating quiet as they came into the room. When the group quieted he let his face relaxed into a proud smile as he stared adoringly at his wife and children ignoring his family who was gathering around the bed their own faces smiling at the sight before them.

When the large group had stopped moving Ron looked up at them once again and saw that Nate Shanks and Lizzie Connoly had joined the large group. Harry moved in close to Ron and patted him on the back affectionately. The new father's face spread into an even bigger smile. "Everyone," he said in a hushed voice so as to not wake his sleeping family. "I want to introduce you to my son, Nathaniel James." Ron looked pointedly at Harry who nodded his head in understanding.

The room seemed to let out a collective aww. Molly stepped forward and gazed down adoringly at her new grandson. "He'd adorable Ron." Molly beamed. "Spitting image of you when you were born."

"Yeah," came Fred's voice from the back of the crowd. "Let's just hope he doesn't grow up to be as ugly as you too."

Angelina smacked her husband on the back of his head. "Ignore him Ron. He's just jealous 'cause he knows you're the handsome one of the group. Lands sake, if it hadn't been so apparent all those years ago that you belonged to Hermione I would have gone after you myself, instead of this git here."

Ron smiled at Angelina's words as he turned back to his wife. She was right of course. He always had been Hermione's and always would be.


End file.
